When a user is laying bricks or other masonry workpieces, sometimes the workpieces need to be cut. Cutting may be accomplished with diamond or other cutting blades that may generate a large amount of dust particles that should not be breathed. To control or reduce dust generation, wet cutting may be employed.
Although important, wet cutting may be a fairly messy affair, and the workpieces may be substantially wetted during the process. It is generally necessary to let wet workpieces dry before they can be used. Thus, for conventional blade guards that let water splash all over the workpiece, valuable time can be lost.